


Infect me with your loving, fill me with your poison.

by flickawhip



Series: Trans!Lacey [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fae!Flick, Fae!Lana, Fae!Maryse, Polyamory, Succubus!Mickie, Trans!Lacey, Trans!Nia, Vampire!Stephanie, Werewolf!Charlotte, Werewolf!Natalya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey meets her new family, but clings to the old.





	Infect me with your loving, fill me with your poison.

“Flick?”

Lacey pauses, freezes, in the doorway, her slim fingers tight around Flick’s wrist at the sight of the two blondes behind the bar, her eyes flicking from them over to the group sat at a table. Her blonde hair is neatly clipped back and her blue eyes full of instant fear. She knows now why Flick suggested wearing her softest summer dress. 

“You can’t mean to...”

“Relax, relax Lil’ Lady.... just trust me.”

Flick moves into the room, starting by introducing Lacey to her new wives, Lana and Maryse, the two blondes smiling and welcoming her easily, they knew she was nervous, could sense the instant heat of worry from Flick, they knew however that she intended to let the girl be free if she chose the other family, the extension of the family to include Flick and her wives was one they would discuss later. 

Lacey’s grip on Flick’s wrist grew tighter as they approached the small group, Charlotte and Natalya moving closer even as Lacey flinched back, her eyes closing at the feel of the two women sniffing her neck and back, Charlotte’s soft growl of approval easing her fear only a little. Green eyes met frightened Blue, Natalya moving to join her ‘sister’ as she spoke. 

“Nia will love her...”

“She’s frightened...”

Natalya’s murmur is soft, her eyes wide as she turned to Nia appealingly, begging the other woman to help her fellow human. Nia had smiled as she rose, moving to join Lacey and Flick, her voice soft even as she moved to take Lacey’s hand, kissing it gently when Lacey didn’t pull away, using her softest voice, knowing her soft brunette hair was pushed back out of light brown eyes, her smile soft. 

“It’s okay... please... trust us...”

“Don’t I.... Nia?”

“Hello Lacey...”

Nia’s smile is soft, her voice gentle. 

“Long time no see.... sister.”

“You look... happy?”

“I am... with my girls.”

Nia’s smile is soft even as Charlotte and Natalya drop to sit at her feet, her voice soft. 

“My creatures...”

“What about... them?”

Lacey’s voice is soft, her eyes flickering with interest to Mickie and Stephanie, who until now have stayed away. 

Nia had smiled, beckoning for the women to come closer, her touch soft as she moved to push hair off Lacey’s neck gently, noting Stephanie’s instant inhale and purr, her voice soft. 

“She’s a pure soul...”

“Pure... but hurt...”

Mickie’s voice was lower, her voice full of care, her touch light as she moved closer, scenting the girl gently and moving to kiss her wrist softly, her eyes sparkling brightly as she turned to Stephanie. 

“Virgin...”

Lacey had stiffened then, cringing and pulling away, suddenly nervous, curling back into Flick’s side, her voice low. 

“I... I don’t....”

“Easy, Lil’ Lady.... it’s okay.... your Fae has you now...”

“Fae?”

“Protector...”

Stephanie had murmured, moving to stroke Lacey’s hair gently. 

“Sweet girl, if you were to stay with us... we would not hurt you...”

“But.... Lana.... Maryse....?”

“We were saved... by Flick... but we will, we have.... fed the others, loved them.... you would not be alone...”

“Sister soul...”

Maryse murmured, moving to stroke tears from Lacey’s cheek, her voice soft. 

“Dearheart... if they have you, you can stay human.... we would still love you...”

“You would... want me?”

The confidence Lana and Maryse, by far the weakest of the group, had shown in approaching, had given Lacey the strength to look at Mickie, her voice soft. 

“In... that way?”

“Yes...”

Mickie’s reply was soft, her touch gentle as she stepped to kiss the girl, her voice soft. 

“But you must let Stephanie taste you.... pure...”

Lacey had stiffened a little, but agreed, taking comfort in Flick and Mickie holding her hands, Stephanie’s smile sweet as she kissed Lacey, her voice soft. 

“Welcome home sweeting.”

Stephanie had murmured, letting her tongue and fangs trail over Lacey’s collarbone, biting down hard, suckling gently until she was sure she was fed enough, licking Lacey’s wound before moving to kiss Lacey, emitting a soft sound of startled pleasure when Lacey bit in return, tasting a little and almost swooning as the world brightened, Flick quick to loop an arm around her and see her to a seat.


End file.
